Question: Tiffany had to read papers 29 through 67 for homework tonight. If Tiffany read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Instead of counting papers 29 through 67, we can subtract 28 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 39. We see that Tiffany read 39 papers. Notice that she read 39 and not 38 papers.